Happy April Fool's, Evans
by WrackspurtsInYourBrain
Summary: My take on how Lily Evans and James Potter got together on April Fool's. One-Shot. Written in honor of April Fool's, the Marauder's holiday. Please review! Thanks to lil' quill for the proofreading!


**A/N: Hey you guys, happy April Fool's! So today is the day for pranks and jokes! Just the day for the Marauders! So I have written this Jily fic in honor of the Marauders holiday! Okay, thanks to all of you who are reading this wonderful (yeah, right) oneshot! By the way, happy birthday to Fred and George Weasley!**

* * *

Head Girl Lily Evans walked briskly down the endless halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her long red hair flying behind her. Her emerald green eyes scanned the hallways as she went, her ears picking up bits and pieces of the conversations going around her.

There was a group of third years discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. A group of fourth years discussing the Hogsmeade trip. A group of fifth years discussing the Hogsmeade trip. A group of sixth years discussing the Hogsmeade trip. Even Severus Snape and his gang of Slytherin goons were discussing the evidently Hogsmeade trip.

She chuckled inwardly. So many people were so excited about the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday that it was the only thing that anybody could talk about. It was April Fool's on the Saturday of the Hogsmeade trip, and Zonko's was having a big sale or whatever. The only people who would care enough to go to Zonko's were the group of the most popular people at school (and maybe everyone who wasn't her and maybe a few Ravenclaws, but she waved that part off). These people were known as the Marauders. Yup. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. These four boys were famous for their pranks. No doubt they would make a ginormous prank for April Fool's on their last year at Hogwarts.

Lily had been quite interested, lately, in a certain Head Boy (and Marauder) James Potter. And by that I mean she was completely head over heels in love with him.

You see, for years she had believed she hated him. In fact, she used to call him an "arrogant toerag." And when he had made Head Boy, she had been most upset. She remembered the meeting on the Hogwarts Express very clearly.

* * *

"_Hey, Evans," said a certain James Potter, a wide smirk adorning his features._

"_Potter," said Lily, "what are you doing here?"_

"_What d'you mean, Evans, I'm Head Boy!"_

"_No, seriously Potter, who'd you nick the badge from? Remus? Frank?"_

"_Nope! It's all mine. And, if you don't believe me, just look at my letter, yeah?"_

_Lily snatched a surprisingly un-crumpled letter from James' hands. She scanned the letter very carefully. Her almond-shaped eyes widened to the size of saucers._

"_You could have easily forged this, Potter," she said._

"_I could have, but I didn't," came the reply._

"_Fine, then, but if McGonagall tells me otherwise-"_

"_I know, Evans."_

* * *

But James really had proven himself. In other words, he'd changed. He even stopped asking her out all of the time. She knew she liked him a couple of months into the year, and she was extremely happy that he cleaned up his act and just decided to be himself instead of his infamous douche bag act.

Marlene, Dorcas and Alice said that she herself also changed when she allowed herself to not be so prejudice about him, and she supposed that, in a way, they were right.

As far as she knew, if he still loved her (which he most likely did), he kept his feelings to himself. But only if James would ask her out now, she would say yes. She would agree to go out with him, and date him, and be his girlfriend, get married, and together they would have two children, a boy and a girl, named Harry and Violet. But she was getting way ahead of herself. She wasn't even sure if he knew that she was in love with him.

"Hey, Lily!" came the call of a familiar voice, the owner of which had become a good friend of hers.

"Hey, James, what is it?" asked Lily.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday."

Lily's heart-rate picked up. "Yeah, I'm going with Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice, why?"

"Well, I kinda needed your help with the prefect schedules, so I was wondering if we could drop by The Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer and discuss them."

Of course he wasn't asking her out. He just stopped.

"Yeah, sure, what time?" asked Lily.

"How 'bout one-ish?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, may to walk thee to potions, my lovely Lily Flower?"

"Of course, James," chuckled Lily.

* * *

"Oi, Lils, get your lazy butt off of your bed and get ready!" came the (hem, hem) angelic voice of her best friend, Marlene McKinnon.

"Wha' . . ." grumbled Lily, rubbing her eyes, "Just give me ten more minutes, please."

"No can do Evans. We have to go to Hogsmeade," Marlene said, starting to pick out what she would wear. "Hey, should I take the blue or the purple?" she questioned, holding up two tops.

"Purple," replied Lily, now almost fully awake. "Definitely the purple. Hey, where are Alice and Dorcas?" asked Lily.

"Oh, they already went down to the great hall. By the way, Alice won't be with us the whole trip. Sometime in the middle, she's going to meet Frank."

"Oh! That reminds me, at one, I'll be going to The Three Broomsticks to discuss prefect schedules with James. Hm . . . should I wear shorts or jeans, or maybe a skirt . . ."

"Jeans, It'll be cold."

The two girls, showered, brushed their teeth and hair and changed their clothes.

"Okay, so what's the agenda?" said Lily, as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Just walking around, maybe going to the Shrieking Shack for a bit, enjoy the silence, it really depends."

The two girls went to the great hall and sat down to eat. They made a lovely conversation with Dorcas and Alice and the ate toast and eggs and sausage and tea. They decided to make a very specific schedule for their day how they were going to squeeze everything in time (Lily mainly did this one, seeing that she is like a perfectionist and the other girls didn't really care).

As they were about to finish their breakfasts, Lily saw a Gryffindor a year younger by the name of Flora Brown walk up to James Potter. By the way she acted when she started to talk to him, it seemed as if she was _flirting _with him. Great, and now Lily could see Flora's mouth form seven dreadful words. It seems as if she was asking, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" And the worst part is that James Potter had said, "Why not?"

Lily could not find herself being able to take her eyes off of the horrid scene going on in front of her, but she wanted nothing more than to be able to look away. Dorcas had caught her looking at him, and she said, "Hey, Lils, what're you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Lily hastily, perhaps a bit _too _hastily.

"Really, because it seems like you were witnessing James Potter accept Brown's date to Hogsmeade. I mean, why did he even say yes? I thought he liked you?"

"Well," said Alice, "He could have just given up, you know?" Alice looked at the puzzled emerald orbs of Lily and continued, "Well, you've been rejecting him all of these years, he might have just thought it was no use and he might have moved on."

"Or," said Lily, trying to see a world where James still loved her, "it's all just a rude April Fool's prank . . ."

"Uh huh, and what's the likelihood of that? James making another girl ask him out so that _what, _exactly, will happen?" chuckled Dorcas.

"One can dream," huffed Lily, deciding that she lost her appetite and storming out of the great hall.

* * *

The girls had reached the front gates of Hogsmeade, and they had started to walk towards Scrivenshaft's so that Lily could get some more parchment. Then they dragged Lily along to Zonko's where the girls (except Lily) got almost anything that they could get their hands on. Later they stopped at the bookstore, where Lily spent half an hour before her friends dragged her out. When they stepped out, they said goodbye to Alice and at that time, Lily saw James with Flora Brown and she felt a surge of jealousy surge through her veins. All of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off of Brown's face and she wanted to take James all to herself and she wanted to tell him that she loved him and that she would go out with him and do whatever he wanted.

But, unfortunately, he seemed to be having a rather nice time with Flora and seemed somewhat content. But she quickly checked her watch. Wasn't she supposed to be meeting James at one? Great! It was 12:55 at the time.

"James!" called out Lily.

"Oh, hey Lils," said James.

"Er . . . I have the prefect schedules. It's 12:55," said Lily. "We should get going."

"Oh! Right," said James. "Um, Flora, we kinda have to work on prefect schedules, so . . ."

"Oh, okay!" said Flora, kissing James on the cheek.

Lily turned red. She wanted nothing more than to hex Flora into next-to-next Tuesday.

She and James turned down the street to the direction of The Three Broomsticks. When they went in, James bought them two butterbeers. (James insisted he paid, but Lily thought otherwise.) They started doing the prefect schedules and making small conversation with one another.

"Merlin, I cant decide who should go on patrols with who!" exclaimed James.

"Well," said Lily, "Put the Slytherins with the Slytherins, and draw everyone else's name out of a hat."

So they put all of the boys' names in James' hat, and all of the girls' names in Lily's hat. They took turns drawing names, and they had quite a bit of fun seeing extremely odd pairs.

"So, James," Lily said one the schedules were done. "Why'd you go with Flora?"

"She's nice," came his vague reply.

"I thought you would go with your friends, you know, it being April Fool's and all."

"Nah, I really think that I need a date. Plus, Sirius has one, and the Marauders are so incomplete without him."

"Oh. But why'd you say yes to her? She's a bit annoying, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but she's cute. I thought, why not give her a chance?"

"So you only go out with girls because of their looks?"

"No, Lils, I only go out with _other _girls because of their looks. None of them can compare to you, my Lily Flower."

Lily turned as bright red and she hid her face behind her half-empty butterbeer. But on the inside, she was doing a happy dance. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach tickling her, and she felt like she might throw up. So he really did love her.

"So," said Lily attempting to sound cool, "was you going out with her a one-time date or . . . "

"Just the one time," James said, smirking as if he know exactly what she was thinking, which only caused Lily to turn red as her hair now.

"It's almost dinner, so do you want to head to the castle?" asked James.

"Okay," said Lily.

The pair entered the castle, laughing and talking. When they were inside, James asked her a mortifying question.

"I know it's lame, Lily, but did you feel jealous when Flora asked me?"

"Kind of. But what's so lame?"

"That was my attempt at the lamest April Fool's prank ever: to get you to admit your feelings for me."

"Wow, that low for a Marauder. Wait, what do you mean by 'feelings'?"

"Oh, c'mon, Lils. You like me, you love me. Don't deny it."

"Who said I'm denying?"

"Aha! So you do love me!"

"Yes, James, I love you."

"I love you too, Lily."

He leaned down to kiss her, closing all of the space between them. Lily felt fireworks explode in her brain as she started kissing him as well. She poured out all of her feelings into that one kiss.

After what felt like hours, or maybe minutes, or maybe even a few seconds, he pulled away, smiling like an idiot.

"So, Evans, does this mean you'll go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No."

"Wait, what? But . . ."

"Just kidding. Of course."

He chuckled and kissed her, much shorter this time.

"James, what's your real prank? The Marauder's one?"

As if on cue, there was a huge bang and several shrieks echoing from the great hall.

"That," smirked James, leaning in to kiss her once more.

* * *

**A/N: Bit cliché, and a bit sudden for my taste, but I hope you like it!**

**Luv ya!**


End file.
